1. Field
The invention relates to a bottom chassis, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a bottom chassis having a reduced thickness, a method of manufacturing the bottom chassis, and a display apparatus having the bottom chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a display panel that controls an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer to display an image and a backlight unit that provides a light to the display panel. The backlight unit includes a light source to emit the light, a light guide plate to guide the light provided from the light source to the display panel, and a diffusion sheet to diffuse the light exiting from the light guide plate. The light incident into the light guide plate is totally reflected at a boundary surface of the light guide plate and guided along the light guide plate. A bottom chassis accommodates the light source and a reflective sheet and protects the LCD from external impacts.
The light guide plate is manufactured by casting, extruding or injecting a plastic material with high light transmittance and high weather resistance, and placed on the bottom chassis.